Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. Appearance Ben as Ripjaws Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fishtail or legs at will and has a phosphorescent light on his head. In the original series, his body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on a black patch over his left pectoral. In Back with a Vengeance, Ripjaws wore a yellow raincoat. In Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws had a catfish-like face and had chest plates. In Perplexahedron, his tail had triangular lines and was grey like his skin and his lips were green. In the Ultimate Alien intro, however, his tail was black and he had black lips. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Ripjaws has his original appearance, except that his eyes are green, he now has arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, he has a big fin on his back and his tail is now bigger. He now has a belt in place of the strap that holds the Omnitrix symbol on it. 11-year-old Ripjaws appears almost exactly the same as he did in the original series, except he now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his left upper torso is now green. Kevin as Ripjaws Kevin's Ripjaws looked the exact same as Ben's did in the original series, but without an Omnitrix symbol. He also has a black patch on the right side of his torso instead of his left. Ripjaws_Tail.png|Ripjaws with a tail in the original series Jacket shouldve been green.png|Ripjaws in a yellow raincoat Ripjaws UA.PNG|Ripjaws in the Ultimate Alien intro Ripulls talls.png|Ripjaws with a tail in Omniverse RJOVI2-1-.PNG|11-year-old Ripjaws in Omniverse Kevin_Ripjaws.png|Kevin as Ripjaws Powers and Abilities GF (149).png|Underwater Breathing Ripjaws's bite.png|Sharp Teeth GF (78).png|Mouth Expansion PH (282).png|Enhanced Strength TheKraken40.PNG|Speed Swimming Sleepaway Camper (30).png|Glowing Lure Ripjaws' main ability is to breathe underwater and swim at high speeds with amazing agility. He has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the anglerfish light in his forehead. Ripjaws displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance. While outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). While his legs are formed into a tail, Ripjaws can swim very well at great speeds. Ripjaws has enhanced strength, being able to easily punch a hole in a dock''The Krakken'Last Laugh'' and tear a door of the Perplexahedron open.Perplexahedron He is also capable of lifting more than his own weight. Ripjaws' large jaws and sharp teeth are his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. He also possesses sharp claws that can damage metal.They Lurk Below Ripjaws is able to fit a mass supply of objects in his mouth.Gone Fishin' Much like an ordinary anglerfish, Ripjaws' lure can serve as a light in dark areas.Sleepaway Camper Weaknesses At age 10, Ripjaws' greatest weakness was his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring it to keep him from dehydrating. However, he has started to rely less on water as he got older, as he had no trouble surviving outside of water at age 16. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Ripjaws first appeared in The Krakken, where he helped the Krakken defeat Jonah Melville and retrieve her eggs. *In Last Laugh, Ripjaws defeated some crooks. *In Secrets, Ripjaws suffered from dehydration on Mt. Rushmore and was nearly caught by Vilgax before the malfunctioning Omnitrix turned him into XLR8. *In Truth, Ripjaws fought a Havok Beast and met Phil Billings. *In The Big Tick, Ripjaws failed to defeat the Great One. *In They Lurk Below, Ripjaws battled some Cyber Squids. *In Back with a Vengeance, Ripjaws saved a drowning man before turning into Stinkfly to fly him to safety. *In Divided We Stand, Ripjaws went surfing and ended up scaring some tourists away from the beach. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Ripjaws fought the Road Crew and broke into Laurence Wainright's RV to find water. ;Shorts *In Sleepaway Camper, Ripjaws slept at the bottom of a lake to avoid Max's snoring. ;Kevin *In Framed, Gwen mentioned Ripjaws was used by Kevin to terrorize Chicago, Illinois. ;Gwen *In Gwen 10, Gwen used Ripjaws off-screen to catch some fish. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *After the events of Deep, Ripjaws was unlocked by scanning some Piscciss Volann. *In Perplexahedron, Ripjaws broke himself and Kevin out of a room filled with water. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Ripjaws appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Gone Fishin', Ripjaws did some unsuccessful fishing. Later, Ripjaws went swimming with Magister Patelliday and battled two Mechaneers. *In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, Ripjaws defeated Vulkanus. *In A New Dawn, Ripjaws appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The Krakken'' (first appearance) *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' ;Season 2 *''Truth'' (selected alien was XLR8) *''The Big Tick'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' ;Season 4 *''Divided We Stand'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' (selected alien was XLR8) ;Shorts *''Sleepaway Camper'' (selected alien was Grey Matter) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien = ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Perplexahedron'' (first reappearance) ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Gone Fishin''' (first reappearance; x2) ;Season 7 *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Snow Blind'' *''Fear Itself'' *''Swimming with Sharks'' *''Aqua Nut'' *Alien Data Files: Ripjaws ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ben 10'' (Issue 2, Issue 4) |-|Online Games= *''Battle Ready'' *''Blockade Blitz'' *''Chronopolis'' *''Power Splash'' Video Games Ben 10 Ripjaws is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *11-year-old Ripjaws replaces 11-year-old Grey Matter in the opening intro for '''Omniverse's Arc 5. *Ripjaws' voice has changed over the course of his appearances: **In the original series, he spoke with a deep, rasping voice. **In Omniverse, he speaks in a higher, garbled voice that is slightly similar to how a person sounds underwater. References Dwayne McDuffie See Also *Heat Jaws (fusion of Heatblast and Ripjaws) Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Introduced in Omniverse